Aquaman
Arthur Curry is a tall, well built Atlantean. He is 6'2", weighs 213 lbs and has green eyes. He usually has short, medium blond hair. [1] While in civilian clothing, he is mostly seen wearing orange and green clothing, like his costume. Physical Appearance http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/3/3b/Aquaman.jpgAquamanAdded by Kal-EL As Aquaman, Arthur wears a customized wet suit that has an orange and green top with a hood. There are two variations of this top: one with sleeves and one without. He also wears green pants and shoes, a black snap-on belt, and has a small dagger saddled to his leg. His costume also features the outline of an "A" in green stitching. In Patriot, Arthur was seen wearing a wetsuit with the same colors as his usual outfits. It was dark orange and a green line patter on it. Arthur Curry is a tall, well built Atlantean. He is 6'2", weighs 213 lbs and has green eyes. He usually has short, medium blond hair. [1] While in civilian clothing, he is mostly seen wearing orange and green clothing, like his costume. As Aquaman, Arthur wears a customized wet suit that has an orange and green top with a hood. There are two variations of this top: one with sleeves and one without. He also wears green pants and shoes, a black snap-on belt, and has a small dagger saddled to his leg. His costume also features the outline of an "A" in green stitching. In Patriot, Arthur was seen wearing a wetsuit with the same colors as his usual outfits. It was dark orange and a green line patter on it. Arthur "AC" Curry (born as Orin) is a mysterious Atlantean swimmer that has a special connection with water and the life forms within it. He is a former marine biology student at the University of Miami and an on-and-off member of Green Arrow's team of pro-active heroes under the codename: Aquaman. Powers and Abilities Super breathing - Arthur can breathe underwater for prolonged periods of time, but the full extent to this ability is unknown. (Aqua, Justice) *'Telepathy' - Arthur is aware of just about anything that occurs underwater. He can mentally communicate with any marine underwater creature, He also has limited sonar abilities. (Aqua, Patriot) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/3/36/Arthur%27s_speed_aura.jpgArthur's speed aura underwaterAdded by ImperiexSeed*'Swimming at super speed' - Arthur, while above or underwater, can swim, exercise, or move at incredible speeds, and has proven on numerous occasions to be a much faster swimmer than Clark Kent, indicating his speed capacity potential. It is documented by Marionette Venture that he can swim up to 100 mph. (Aqua, Justice, Patriot,) *'Super stamina' - Arthur can swim vast distances, exercise and even fight underwater for prolonged periods of time without getting tired. (Aqua, Justice) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/5/5a/Aqua.jpgArthur creating a ball of energy underwaterAdded by Amxitsa*'Hydrokinesis' - While underwater, Arthur can manipulate water with his mind. Through this ability, he can create a ball of hard water. He also has the ability to propel himself through the water into the air to invade a fortress. (Aqua, Patriot) http://images.wikia.com/smallville/images/e/e5/801Smallville0074.jpgAquaman busts through the iceAdded by RoR-El*'Super strength' - Arthur, when dosed with water, or while underwater, possesses vast superhuman strength, and as such, he has on numerous occasions, proven to be able to bend metal when exposed to water. (Odyssey, and Patriot) However, the exact degree of his super strength is vague, but he can, while submerged underwater, battle Clark most efficiently. *'Super durability' - Arthur, either while exposed to water or while submerged in water, becomes highly resistant to pain and harm, and can maintain consciousness and operate in very cold waters, and as such, he was even able to withstand being punched from Clark. easily withstood a double punch from Clark when the two fought underwater. (Aqua, Patriot) *'Healing factor' - Arthur can heal rapidly from virtually any wound by contacting water or while underwater. (Aqua, Patriot) Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Males